galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silvak
Conversation with Vanessa I expected to come back and no longer be an Admin, but it seems I still am. While that might change in the near future, until then I'm going to start acting like an Admin. I make no promises. I am once again unemployed, car died and my job required one, so I have some extra time now. You are always part of this Wiki, part of GalNet, part of GC...You are a friend and it does not matter if you take a break for five minutes, five years or for the rest of time. You are always a friend and an "administrator". What you contribute or not is not just pages, edits or something like that...It is mostly something that can't be described in words really.. Well I put it that way. You showed me that my Universe ws no longer my own...and that made it truly come alive. To know that there was another person sharing phantasies in the GC Universe made it in my mind a "real" Universe. So welcome back (Not that I thought you were gone) and let me say : THANK YOU! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 23:42, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how I could help you but maybe I can send you some $$$ to get a new Labtop or something like that? Being without a computer sucks and you probably need one for finding work too. Let me know if I can help and try my best 17:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Write 1 episode a month of my GC Universe Original Fanfic Oh wow!!!! Is anything ready or posted somewhere? I'd love to read that!!! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:43, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I have Google Docs as well as Sky Drive. You are also welcome to use the Wiki as a depository if you want and either make your own Catergory under the GalNet heading or put them in the Fragment or Stories cathegory. Of course you are welcome to add Articles of your stories in the Wiki. You are very welcome to play in this "our" Universe. Just don't kill off any Main Characters. Other than that...Have fun and I certainly look forward to read it 20:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC)Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) I think you need to give me permission to access the Google Docs Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:16, November 30, 2012 (UTC) In regards to your Fan Fic Story: You can name the Station anything you like. There are a few Andromeda Galaxy Systems listed like Bridgehead System and there are Stations. It has Ship yards. There is a list of all Space Stations of the Bridge under Lists, There is a Station in Andromeda called Distant Shores. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I liked your story and you are welcome to play in the “Main Universe” As long as you don't kill of one of the Main Characters (Stahl etc) and don't start any wars that destroys or ends the Union, it's all good. That is where the Wiki comes in, I use it as a tool for writing and so can you. Under the Catergory : Resources I will post Maps, the Time line of the GC Universe and Speed charts etc. So you can use them (if you want) I am feeling very proud that someone else likes my Universe enough to use it in their writing. So please feel free to add your Ships to Space Ships and your Characters to the Wiki (if you like) Intership Transport are not like Elevators , they are Computronic guided and during Battle Stations manual selection is deactivated. You step in the IST and it used your CIT Biometrics to send you to an IST station closest possible to your Station. The Computronic knows your rank and importance and will allocate IST resources accordingly ( Captain First, Recreation Assistance Ensign last...) Well I am glad you like my USMC Logo. I wanted it to be special as a Former Marine so I am very glad you think its cool Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 21:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Silvak, congratulations, you made the first step and it looks like you did an outstanding job. Yes I felt like this , not at first but when I got my first reviews, when I hit 10,000 readers for the first time and when I make friends that find my stories exciting enough to pick up the Quill and try for themselves. Yes that's when I felt the same way! Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:07, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I "tied" your story into GalNet ( http://galnet.wikia.com/wiki/Triangulum_Files_-_A_Galactic_Chronicles_Saga ) Check it out..if you want to change it or delete it thats okay of course...its your story after all. I leave the links that point to characters or items specific to your story alone and leave them to you to add whenever you find time (no hurry) I only add pages to things that are general and matter to the GC Universe as a whole. I really liked the changes you made, it feels like a GC story and the protagonists act like people of the GC universe. Like the intros to the Saran /Pan Saran officers. etc Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 15:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC)